


Something Called a 'Jared Padalecki'

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Bingo Card 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel had learned to live his life as Richard Speight Jr. It wasn’t perfect, especially while watching someone with his Samster’s face fall in love. When he revisits the site of his death which brought him into Richard’s world, will he find a way back home? More importantly, will his Sam be there if he does?***Gabriel Bingo "French Mistake 'Verse" Square.





	Something Called a 'Jared Padalecki'

** Author’s Notes: ** **This was for another square in my[Gabriel Bingo](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/), however, I would like to point out that this is a legit way that perhaps Gabriel could come back… I’m grasping straws at this point BUT I WANT GABRIEL BACK. Sorry, I’ve been missing our archangel a bit more than normal lately. **

**This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

**Something Called a 'Jared Padalecki.'**

 

 

It wasn’t perfect.

 

When he first realized where he had ended up, Gabriel had tried his best to get back to the world he was needed in. There wasn’t much that he could do without his grace, and the longer he remained in the world, the more he realized he wasn't going to find a way back home. Magic didn’t exist the same way as in the world he came from. It wasn’t all bad. He had a beautiful wife, a decent job, and friends he wouldn’t trade for anything.

 

All but Jared Padalecki.

 

It wasn't that Jared wasn’t his friend; in fact, the taller man was one of his handful of close friends. The problem was that while he was so different from his Sam, the resemblance was there. The other actors, Jensen included, didn’t bother him so much. But seeing Sam’s face looking back at him without knowing who he was hurt. No matter how hard he worked at trying to separate Jared from Sam, with every passing convention it grew harder to ignore.

 

When it became clear that he would have to live the human life before him, no chance of escape, Gabriel did the sensible thing. He buried his unrequited feelings so deep into his persona that it became its own defense. Up until Misha noticed. There was little that slipped the eccentric man’s eye. Though he appeared harmless, Gabriel had seen that kind of man before. Still, watching as his friend’s eyes followed him in sympathy wasn’t something he needed.

 

Months passed in a whirlwind of working and trying to balance his personal life. As months turned into years, Gabriel slowly allowed himself to take on the full-time role of Richard Speight Jr. His grace never recovered more than the slightest bit, not until he had been there so long that he nearly forgot the world he came from. Right up until he was called back to play the role of Gabriel on the set of _Supernatural_. Putting himself back into the mental landscape of who he once was nearly torn him apart.

 

Then they had him face his death a second time, and though this time it was pretend, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel dread consume him. Taking a breath before stepping into position, Gabriel felt a tug on his grace. It was enough to throw him off his game, his performance sloppy and making the others concerned. None more than Jared who helped pick him up from where he had fallen on the ground. A spark rang through Gabriel’s arm, and the small bit of grace which had been resting in the bottom of his soul sprung forward.

 

Jared gasped. Gabriel swung his gaze to Rob who had been watching the scene play out. As Richard, Gabriel had gotten to know his friend well. They were just as close outside of the spotlight as they appeared. There wasn't anyone he trusted more, but as his friend smiled sadly at him, crossing his arms over his chest, Gabriel understood precisely who he was looking at.

 

“Rich, do you need to take five?” asked Misha, someone Gabriel knew he was going to miss. The man had been nothing but supportive, especially since he realized how much he wanted to be with Jared, how watching the young man fall in love and start his family had hurt him.

 

“No, I’m good Misha. How about we retake it? Sorry, guys.”

 

Catching Rob’s eye, Gabriel waited for the man to nod his head, and then looked to the weapon Christian was holding. For a moment Gabriel allowed his grace to brush against those surrounding him. He would miss them, every one of them would be imprinted into his memory. The scene played out almost exactly as Gabriel remembered from when he died, including the slice of a blade through his chest. The second the sword pierced his skin, Gabriel heard the panic in the others, how Christian pulled back and Mark rushed forward as he was closest to try and help.

 

It was too late.

 

Black surround his vision, the last sight being that of Jared Padalecki, eyes wet while staring down at him. Gabriel tried to smile at the one who so closely resembled his Samshine. In the corner of his eye, Gabriel noticed how Rob looked at him, not rushing forward but a single tear trailing down his face before he lifted his hand. The rush of warmth was something Gabriel had been missing for far longer than he cared to admit, but his instincts were the same.

Gabriel would trust his father, always.

 

*~*~*~

 

“Gabriel, Gabe, please you need to open your eyes. Please just open them, please.”

 

Groaning at the pain in his head, Gabriel slowly opened his eyes. It was fuzzy around the edges, but he could make out a pair of hazel orbs bearing down at him. “Gabe!” The cry was unexpected, though it did make his head throb just that bit more. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling Gabriel upright until he was resting against a firm chest. Breathing in, Gabriel took in the scent surrounding him. Struggling against the hold, Gabriel ignored those he could see in the room, how Dean was watching him and Castiel was holding his hand down, ready to draw his blade if needed.

 

“Samsquatch?” asked the archangel, looking up into those hazel eyes he had missed more than he cared to admit.

 

Sam was hesitant in his response, “Yeah?”. Gabriel instead of answering, reached his tired arm up and pulled the man into a heated kiss. It took a few moments before Sam responded, hands fisting in his shirt while Sam kissed him back. Gabriel didn’t care how they brought him back, or what danger they were facing.

 

Something called a Jared Padalecki taught him something more valuable than all the riches in the world. Gabriel would fight tooth and nail for the man panting against his lips; he wasn’t going to lose Sam to anyone else ever again.

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always**


End file.
